grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Nergal
"We'll have so much friendly fun!" - Nergal Nergal is a former antagonist of the series. He is a demon-like being from the Center of The Earth who has snake like tentacles growing from his back. These tentacles can deliver powerful shocks and act as extra arms. He is named after the Babylonian fire god. Biography Nergal first appeared in Fiend is like Friend Without the 'R' when he kidnapped the trio in a desperate bid for companionship. Some time after this, he founded a carnival in order to meet people. As his manners are somewhat lacking these encounters did not end well. He attended Doomsday Junior High with Grim. He later married Billy's aunt, Sis. After a string of unsuccessful attempts to woo her, Billy's backfired attempt to sabotage their date helped Nergal win her over, thus making him Billy's paternal uncle by marriage. Nergal settled down into a happy marriage and is seen to be a loving husband and father. In time, he also achieves a guarded but friendly relationship with the main trio. Appearance and personality Nergal is quite tall with a slim build, black skin, green and purple eyes, green tongue and green teeth. He wears a sharp black and red suit as well as heeled, black boots. Nergal's poor social skills, not helped by centuries of isolation, makes him an outcast of both worlds. His actions are motivated by jealousy and a fear of abandonment rather than any desire to do harm. At his core, he wants to do good, but has little understanding of the personal boundaries of others and does not take rejection well. Consequently, he often ends up hurting and/or scaring people and being shunned anyway. While married life helps him keep these bad habits in check, he retains quite a bit of his cluelessness and immaturity. Even so, he loves his wife and son very much and remains close with his extended family. Abilities Nergal can electrify enemies by ensnaring them in his snake-like tentacles, and teleport in a flash of pure white light. He also has the ability to temporarily transform people into shadowy figures like himself. His tentacles sometimes function as a method of transportation and are strong enough to carry several people. He is also a gifted mechanic and in his spare time builds and converts vehicles for easy travelling to the surface. Appearances Grim & Evil *Fiend is Like Friend Without the "R" *Something Stupid This Way Comes Billy & Mandy *Son of Nergal *Substitute Teacher *Love is Evol Spelled Backwards *The Loser From The Earth's Core *Nergal's Pizza *The Greatest Love Story Ever Told Ever *Runaway Pants *Herbicidal Maniac Films *Wrath of the Spider Queen *Underfist: Halloween Bash Trivia *Nergal's character is most likely based to at least some degree off of the Sumerian God of the same name. Nergal was the Sumerian ruler of the Underworld, war, pestilence, the summer solstice and god of the dark aspects of the Sun (which could take away life, especially since Sumeria was situated in what is today the Middle East, a desert region). *While it is never explained in-universe why Nergal lives in the center of the earth, it is implied that he was banished there. *Nergal's minions, "Nergalings" could be a reference to Warhammer's "Nurglings." Both are dimunitive demons that resemble their masters. In the case of the Nurglings, they resemble Nurgle, the plague god. Gallery See Nergal/Gallery es:Nergal ja:ナーゴル Category:Characters Category:Grim & Evil characters Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy characters Category:Members of Billy's Family Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural beings Category:Antagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Nergal